Someone Like You
by Athena Rogue
Summary: Dix ans sans s'être vus...Comment se passeraient les retrouvailles entre Severus et Hermione?  OS basé sur la chanson d'Adèle, Someone Like You, d'ou le titre me diriez vous!


**Note de l'auteur :** Salut, de retour cette fois avec une SongFic. Je n'ai pas pu résister, à chaque fois que j'écoute **Someone Like You** de **Adèle** je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Severus et je me mets chaque fois à chialer comme pas possible, alors voilà, j'ai tout écrit. Dites moi se que vous en pensez, hein ?

PS : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je sais je suis très maladroite !

Et bien sur, rien ne l'appartient…

**Someone like you **

Elle frappa trois coups timides à la porte de bois et attendit une réponse puis elle entra. Il était là penché sur une pile de copies qu'elle devina être des devoirs vue les gestes enragés qu'il infligeait au pauvres bouts de parchemin. Il n'avait pas changé, pensa-t-elle avec nostalgie, les mêmes robes noires, le même teint blafard, les mêmes cheveux gras qui étaient désormais parsemés de quelques cheveux blancs, les mêmes doigts longs, fins et habiles dans plusieurs domaines dont un qui la fit rougir.

Quelques chose de brillant encerclait son annulaire et elle se souvint soudain de se qu'on avait dit, des rumeurs qui circulaient à propos du mariage du célèbre Rogue. Elle n'y avait pas cru mais voilà qu'elle se retrouve frapper de plein fouet par la réalité.

Jusque là, il n'avait pas lever la tête, il ne savait pas encore que c'était elle.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es marié Severus, commença-t-elle, que tu l'as enfin trouvé la fille de tes rêves et que tu t'es édifié…Mais j'imagine qu'elle t'a offert des choses que je n'ai pas pu t'offrir »

_I heard_

_That you're settled down_

_That you found a girl _

_And you're married now_

_I heard_

_That your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you_

Il ne bougea pas, gardant la tête baissée mais sa plume resta suspendu dans les airs, oubliant d'atterrir sur la copie.

Elle sourit tristement, comprenant sa gêne. Eux deux auraient très bien pu se marier, fonder une famille et vivre plus heureux que jamais mais le destin avait programmé autre chose. Et le denier bout d'espoir qui était enfui au plus profond du cœur de la femme avait cruellement disparu quand elle avait vu cet anneau d'or qui orné sa main.

Il leva soudain la tête, comme s'il avait réalisé sa présence à cet instant précis et constata qu'elle regardait sa main. Comme prit au dépourvu, il laissa tomber la plume précipitamment et sa main vint vite se cacher sous la table.

« Ne sois pas timide Severus, mon ami, continua-t-elle, se n'est pas la peine de cacher quoi que se soi. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu bats en retrait. »

_Old friend_

_Why are you so shy_

_It ain't like you to hold back_

_Or hide from the light_

Il se leva et contourna son bureau. Il était maintenant face à face avec elle. Hermione. Son Hermione. La femme qui pas n'avait réussi à quitter son cœur. Il la détailla, cherchant les changements qu'avait infligés le temps sur elle. Elle avait pris un peu de poids, constata-t-il, juste assez pour rendre ses joues un peu plus affirmés. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et sa queue de cheval était un vrai champ de bataille. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Non, elle était encore plus belle qu'avant.

Il ressentait bien plus de choses qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait imaginé mille et une fois ses retrouvailles avec Hermione. Il s'était imaginé entrain de lui sourire amicalement et elle lui rendant son sourire. Il s'était imaginé entrain de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser furieusement. Aussi, il s'était vu entrain de la chasser comme en chasser une vieille sorcière avec un nez tellement crochu qu'il dépasse de sa capuche. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il serait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« - Qu'est…Hum…Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je déteste me présenter à l'improviste comme ça, sans invitation…Mais je n'en puis plus, je n'ai pas pu rester éloigner assez longtemps de toi, je n'ai pas su résister…te résister. Et j'espère chaque jour te revoir et que quand tu reverras mon visage tu sauras que pour moi… se n'est pas encore terminer.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue_

_Uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away_

_I couldn't fight it_

_I'd hoped you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded_

_That for me_

_It isn't over_

_-_Hermione, c'est insensé, je suis marié maintenant et puis ça fait dix ans que nous nous sommes séparés. A y réfléchir, avons nous jamais était ensemble ? Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu puisses encore penser à moi.

Il se tut et la dévisagea. Elle avait légèrement baissé la tête, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Honteuse, du refus catégorique de la part de l'homme. Puis, le coté logique, qui était en veille jusque là, se réveilla soudainement et elle comprit que de toutes les façons, jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble. Désormais, il avait une femme, une famille probablement, comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il les quitterait pour elle ? Qui était-elle après tout ? Une jeune fille avec qui il avait partagé une aventure et quelques bons souvenirs juste avant guerre ? Peut-être qu'il ne se souvient même pas de ces soi-disant 'bons souvenirs' !

Se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise, elle haussa les épaules puis releva la tête d'un geste digne en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Tant pis, mais je trouverai un jour quelqu'un comme toi. Severus, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, tu le mérite et ta femme doit être une femme bien pour avoir gagner ton cœur. Tu sais, je vraiment très contente de te voir heureux (son menton tremblait dangereusement à mesure qu'elle parlait mais elle s'obstinait à ne pas pleurer devant lui) Mais je veux te demander une dernière faveur…Je t'en pris, ne m'oublie pas Severus, ne m'oublie jamais, garde moi dans ton cœur et dans ta mémoire, souviens-toi de moi comme étant la fille qui t'a fait redécouvrir l'amour. Mais l'amour, parfois ça dur mais parfois ça fait mal au lieu de rendre heureux, comme tu m'avais dis un jour.

_Never mind I'll find_

_Someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Too.. Don't forget me_

_I beg_

_I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

Cette fois elle ne put résister et une larme jaillit de son œil. Elle courut le long de son visage et disparut dans son cou. Severus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la goutte d'eau salée. Il avait fait mal à Hermione. Pourquoi réussissait-il toujours à faire mal à Hermione son le vouloir ? Il se rapprocha, incapable de se retenir et leva lentement la main. Ses doigts vinrent effacer doucement les traces de la maudite larme. Hermione inclina la tête en fermant les yeux pour savourer pleinement la caresse.

Mais déjà, une autre larme avait jaillit. Hermione recula soudainement et chassa la larme d'un geste vif. Puis elle sourit tristement à Severus qui avait la main encore suspendue là ou était le visage d'Hermione.

«- Tu sais très bien combien le temps passe vite. Seulement hier, avait jaillit une romance improbable entre un professeur et son élève, un Mangemort et une membre de l'ordre, un homme mur et une jeune fille. Toi, tu étais le bras droit de Voldemort et moi le bras droit de Harry. Nous n'étions lié que par nos jours de gloire (1).

_You'd know _

_How the time flies_

_Only yesterday_

_Was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by __the surprise_

_Of our glory days_

_-_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Severus mai je trouverai quelqu'un qui te remplacera dans mon cœur. Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te dis et que je te répète que je ne te souhaite que du bonheur même ce bonheur ne dépendra pas de moi. Mais ne m'oublie pas Severus, je t'en pris, je me souviens du jour ou tu m'as dis que parfois ça dur l'amour et parfois ça fait mal.

_Never mind I'll find_

_Someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Too.. Don't forget me_

_I beg_

_I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead _

Elle balaya la salle du regard, prête à partir une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais quelque chose sur le bureau de Severus attira son attention. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer en entrant. Un cadre. Un cadre, au beau milieu des parchemins, des bouteilles d'encres et autres, il se tenait debout dans le champ de vision de Severus quand il s'assoit sur sa chaise. Sa curiosité maladive la piqua et elle voulut savoir à tout pris qui était la femme qui avait gagné le cœur de Severus. Comment étai-elle ? Ou peut-être se retrouverait-elle devant la photo de Severus avec cette même femme sur la photo, entrain de l'embrasser ou de la serrer dans ses bras, ou peut-être y'aurait il leur fils ou leur fille ou les deux sur la photo. Hermione songea qu'elle aurait le cœur encore plus déchiqueter mais déjà elle avait contourner Severus et s'était ruée vers le bureau.

Elle prit le cadre entre ses mains et eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de la retourner. Severus s'était approché d'elle et avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras pour l'arrêter. Se fut le geste déclencheur de sa réaction : Elle retourna le cadre afin de voir se que voulait lui cacher Severus. Se qu'elle vu la choqua. Choquer était un faible mot. Elle était tiraillé, ébranlée, secouée. Ses idées devinrent incohérentes et sa bouche n'arrivait plus à former des mots. Le cadre glissa de mains devenues moles et obéissant à la loi de la gravité il suivit le trajet du sol, près à tomber et à partir en mille morceaux. Mais Severus, comme pour sauver un petit bébé qui va tomber de très haut, il se rua sur l'objet, les mains tendues et le sauva d'une fin tragique.

Il regarda la photo d'Hermione, souriante, faisant des signes à l'objectif. Sur la photo, il n'était pas souriant, il était derrière Hermione, son menton posé sur le haut de sa tête et de ses mains, il encerclait sa taille. C'était Remus Lupin qui avait pris cette photo, une semaine avant d'avoir quitter ce monde en héros, il était le seul à savoir à propos de leur liaison. Hermione s'était toujours demandée ou pouvait se trouver la photo.

Elle le leva les yeux vers Severus, qui les évita soigneusement. Il posa le cadre sur le bureau, très lentement. Et pour toute explication il murmura :

« -Ma femme ne vient jamais ici »

Elle fronça les sourcils, exigeant plus d'explications. Dans un soupir, il se résigna à lui parler :

«-Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais heureux Hermione. C'est un fait que tu as conclut toute seule… C'est vrai qu'entre nous il n'y a jamais eu de vraie rupture. Après la guerre, quand je suis entré à Askaban, ma seule raison de vivre était celle de te revoir. Et quand je suis sorti, j'étais tellement sur que tu allais m'attendre que lorsque je t'ai vu dans les bras de ce trou de cul Weasley, je suis tombé de très haut. La douleur que j'ai ressenti ce jour là était pire que trois ans à Askaban et après…

-Et après tu as décidé de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, acheva-t-elle, Severus, je tenais Ron dans mes bras parce qu'il venait d'apprendre que son père était mort.

Severus était vraiment surpris. Dix ans et toute une relation qu'il avait gâché à cause d'un malentendu. Il maudit intérieurement son orgueil. Il avait gardé dans sa mémoire l'image de Son Hermione entrain de serrer dans ses bras le roux. Une image qui avait compromis dix ans de sa vie.

-Tu sais, dit Hermione au seuil de la porte (il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était partie), les regrets, les erreurs et les remords sont le fruit de nos mémoires. Tu dois à présent comprendre…combien…notre monde pourrait être doux-amer.

_Nothing compares_

_No worries, or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They're memories made_

_Who would have known.. How.._

_Bittersweet _

_This would taste_

Elle tourna les talons, pour partir.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti grand-chose pour ma femme, lâcha Severus, surpris par ses propres mots, j'ai toujours cherché le bon moment pour la quitter…

** FIN**

* * *

><p>(1): Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est la bonne traduction pour cette phrase, perso, elle m'a laissé perplexe.<p>

Bon, j'imagine que vous vous êtes rendu compte que la traduction n'est pas faite mot par mot, car je voulais à la fois être proche du contexte et proche de la chanson. Et si vous voulez la traduction exacte des paroles, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Review Review Review… J'aimerais tellement savoir se que vous en pensez, tellement…

,


End file.
